dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daria
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Height = 5'5" (166 cm) "adult"|Weight = 109 lbs (50 Kg) "adult"|Date of birth = November 13, Age 256|Date of death = May 26, Age 294}} Daria (ダリア, Daria) is the member of American Team like Z Fighters did as she's is both the fighter and supporter as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the closest ally and best friend of Victoria, Teresa, Chris, Leslie, Jimmy Hawkins, Vanessa, Allison, Kaylah and Amanda. She's the wife of Jeffrey Prescott and the loving mother of Michael and Cassandra. She's also the paternal grandmother of Adam. Appearance Daria is a young child and young woman of very slim, slender build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has bright silver grey eyes, very fair rose skin complexion and medium-length wavy curly black hair with bangs and a loose single strand over on her forehead. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has bright silver grey eyes, very fair rose skin complexion and medium-length wavy curly black hair with bangs and a loose single strand over on her forehead, Darla has the five different hairstyles throughout the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, In the senior fling high school prom at the Spring High School of the Ninjago City of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, she's wore Her majority significant battle outfit attire is the As a adult, her hair are the remaining same until her hair grew reaches down to her waist, she's wear a purple dress, Personality Daria is a happy, hippy, insecure, friendly, fun-loving, softer tone, sweet, sensitive, bubbly, joyful, adorable, shy, quiet, spunky, flirtatious, quirky, funny, independent, pure-hearted, good-hearted, native, cheerful and kindhearted person of the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. As a child and preteen, Daria is the eternal child with playful and carefree personality. Her intelligence and knowledge is sensitive, but she's still sensitive to every change, flexible, full of curiosity, games like Kaylah did. She always strives for new and often simply can not hold the attention for long. She will quickly grasp the idea, but as soon as the initial curiosity is satisfied, pulls her to move on to something else to beat Frieza, Cell, Mega Buu, Super Buu and other villains. Daria can also be very confident and not afraid to speak her mind. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. As a teenager, she's Her dream is now to protect her friends no matter what and prove her father that she’s stronger than him. All in all Daria is a very stubborn person and never forgets her word. Also she’s very ambitious and never gives up a fight. As a adult and mother, she's always do cares deeply for her family and friends, and she was incredibly saddened when she found out Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah died during their last battle and last stand with Mega Buu at their Spencer House in the night after Katherine's seven birthday. Then Jeffrey Prescott is so much heavy smoked and drunk to temper abuser Biography Early Life Daria is born on November 13 of Age 256 and growing up as an orphan after lost her parents during the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World by the Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu since she was a one-year-old baby. Meeting Victoria, Teresa, Amanda and Vanessa for the first time, as a young child, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In one year later after the battle with Cell and Cell Juniors on the deserted Rocky Mountains and Mega Buu at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World and the deaths of Henry Johnson, Zesmond Spencer and Brandi, Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeated Frieza, In four years later on May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, she's now eighteen years old, Perfect World Saga In ten years later after the deaths of Mega Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In five years later after, She is the owner and founder of the one of the most newest, successful magazine company named 'Ninjago City' Times. The magazine company strives to get the hottest and fresh gossip in the city and worldwide. The magazine is famous for it's martial art and fighting section where they show upcoming tournament matches, info about various fighters, interviews and more. Power Manga and Anime Daria is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Mystic Martial Arts - Equipment Video Games Appearances Daria is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Aya Hirano * FUNimation dub: Laura Bailey (kid/preteen), Colleen Clinkenbeard (teen/adult, most media) Battles Movies Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Trivia * Daria's name means Japanese name means (ダリア or Daria) is in Latin the meaning of the name Daria is: Feminine of Darius; a Persian royal name. * In Persian the meaning of the name Daria is: Preserver. * In Spanish the meaning of the name Daria is: Rich. * In American the meaning of the name Daria is: Rich. * It is pronounced DAR-ee-ah. It is of Greek and Persian origin, and the meaning of Daria is "maintains possessions well". Feminine of Darius, a Persian royal name. Darya also means "the sea" in Persian. Variants may also be feminine forms of names like Daryl and Darin. Also form of Dara. * It is stated that Daria has never cut her hair short hairstyle simply in the series and movies. * She is implied to be a good cook. * Daria's favorite hobbies is reading, surfing, gardening and flower arrangement. * Daria's favorite food is pineapple, smaller oranges and chicken sandwich. * Daria's favorite vehicle is air surfboard. * Daria has completed 34 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 8 A-rank, 0 S-rank. * Daria's favourite phrase according to the first databook is "it's like flower bouquet filled with beautiful flowers (それは美しい花でいっぱいの花のブーケのようなものだSore wa utsukushī hana de ippai no hana no būke no yōna monoda)" and her favourite word according to the second and third databooks is "bouquet" (花束Hanataba). Gallery Michael's mother.jpg|Daria dbz_oc_sharanga_mid_shot__by_artycomicfangirl_da2b5j2-pre.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians